iCareful
by toughgirl13
Summary: It's been a few weeks since they started going out. I tried to ignore the sharp lasting pain that I've been feeling. It was my fault. I have to bear the pain. I watch them make out almost everyday and pretend to smile. Inspired by a Paramore song.


**A/N: Woop-pe-doo. School Just started and yeah so far I've been a good student (i guess). So here it goes. Inspire by Paramore's song Careful. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own icarly because if i do I will make Paramore a guest in the show.**

_

* * *

I settle down__ a __twisted up frown__disguised as a smile, well__you would have never known._

"Carly will never love you, nub" I said. He rolled his eyes refusing to believe me. I frowned for a moment but then disguised a smile. Every time I tell him Carly would never love him I was more of convincing myself. I'm hoping she wouldn't fall in love with him like I did. Yes, I love Fredward Benson, the guy I torture on a daily basis. A part of my everyday life. Sadly, I don't think he would ever know. I bet he barely even notice me. I had it all. My mom started caring, I've met my dad, I have Carly as my best friend. I had it all but not what I wanted, Freddie Benson. There's no way I could ever have him. I won't raise my expectations because hope for me was a place unchartered and overgrown.

"Sam look I just need your help at this! Maybe after this whole plan Carly might fall for me" he pleaded.

"No" I resist him just like this.

"Sam! I'm your Friend, Carly is your friend. Don't you at least care a little bit for our happiness! Feel a little for us!" He said yelling.

"You can't tell me what I should be feeling for the both of you!" I replied.

"I'm sorry but Sam, please." He gave me that look. The look that would make you say yes. Those eyes that will make you feel like he has the power over you. The truth is that I know Carly has been falling for him. The truth will never set me free so I have to do this myself. I have to help them.

"Okay" I sighed.

* * *

It's been a few weeks since they started going out. I tried to ignore the sharp lasting pain that I've been feeling. It was my fault. I have to bear the pain. I watch them make out almost everyday and pretend to smile. Pretending I was proud that I was a part of their getting together history. He was happy and that's all that matters. As long as his happy I should be happy right? I should be letting go. I should wake up to reality. I walk to my locker putting that smile on my face. I looked at Carly with a serious look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She looked at me

"I kinda... I kinda broke up with Freddie" she said. A mixture of relief and a rage went through my veins.

"What? But he loves you and you love him!" I said yelling at her.

"I know and that's why I feel so bad" I glared at her and slammed my locker. I walked away not knowing what to do. I felt relieved. The pain it was gone but it was replaced by a different kind of pain. No, it wasn't as painful as before but it was still hard to bear. _Freddie, _I wonder how he's doing. I know him. He won't take this well. For all we know he might be at the top of this building preparing to jump. My eyes widened at the idea and decided to run upstairs and find Freddie. He was all I cared about. I don't mind bumping to other persons right now. I don't care about them muttering curses just because I bumped them. I'm pretty sure they would feel the same way if they feel what I feel.

As I reached the rooftop I opened the door and saw Freddie. With his eyes closed and his head leaning on the wall behind him. I smiled and sighed in relief.

**45 minutes ago (Freddie's P.O.V)**

"Freddie." Carly said looking down. I can't believe I have her. She finally answered me. The past few weeks were the happiest week of my life but it wasn't as happy as the happiest day of my life, the day I kissed _Sam Puckett. _ I know I shouldn't be thinking about other girls when I'm dating the girl of my dreams but I can't help it. I feel like I'm missing her. I'm missing Sam. She is lost. She's still with me. I know, she's still the same but she's lost somewhere. It's like she's not Sam anymore.

"Carly" I said trying to make it as flirtatious as possible while thinking another girl.

"I don't think we can work this out Freddie. I mean I like you but I don't think you're the right guy for me and I know this might ruin our friendship but we can always go back to being friends right? And I'm pretty sure there are other girls would be lucky to have you and love you, for real, for a lifetime, but that girl is not me." She said. She gave me one last kiss and then walked away leaving me speechless. She didn't even let me talk. I walked to the first place I ever thought of, the rooftop of the school. As I entered the rooftop I chuckled. If we got together years ago and she broke up with me I would've jumped off this building.

I slid down the wall next to me until I was seated on the ground. I looked up the clouds smiling. Don't get me wrong. It hurts. It hurts so badly but there's nothing I can do. I closed my eyes. Feeling relaxed. Tears rolled down my face. I felt a slight punch on my right arm. I looked to my right and there was the blonde headed demon beside me.

"Open your eyes Benson. She loved you not just like the way you did." She looked at me then looked up smiling "This is life. Open your eyes like I opened mine. It's only the real world Freddie. There's nothing to fear. You'll never know what will happen on the next few days. That might scare you. You will feel pain and you can ignore it. But only for so long you'll feel the pain again and the one that cause that pain won't be Carly anymore. It would be you" I look at her looked at her head which is still slightly lifted as she watched the clouds. "Because you tried to ignore it" She smiled.

* * *

**Sam's P.O.V**

A month ago Carly and Freddie started dating but they broke up. The next few days were awkward for all of us. I can't hang out with Carly and Freddie at the same time for almost two weeks. It was awkward when the three of us started hanging out together again. I've been spending more time with Fredward than Carly. I know he still likes Carly but there's a little fire in my heart saying that I still have a chance but I refuse hoping.

I walked towards my locker and over heard Carly and Freddie talking.

"It hurts remembering how it felt to shut down but I can't be too careful anymore so I'm going to do it" he said. I sneaked a peek. Carly nodded. Screw hope, screw chances. He'll never ask me out. I don't want to be in pain anymore I just want to run away. I want to run far, far away. I'm so stupid. It was just a month. Of course he's still in love with her. I'm just his friend. I'll never be more than that. Who would love someone like me? I looked at where my feet have taken me. I chuckled at the irony. It's the place I comforted Freddie. Telling him to face the pain. But look at what I did. I resist the pain. I walked towards the edge. It was a beautiful view. I heard a slam on the door that shocked me.

"Sam!" A guy with a familiar voice yelled at me. I turned around and saw Freddie with a worried look on his face. He walked towards me as fast as he could and hugged me tightly. I pat his back.

"Gawd, Sam. I thought you we're gone. I thought you might have heard something that will make you want to stay away from me and run away. I thought you heard." He said in whispers. He lets go of me and I sighed. He held my hand and smiled.

"I did. I heard what you said to Carly" I looked into his eyes still gripping on his hands. "You did!" He said as his eyes beamed with joy. "And?" he continued.

"I'm so happy for you and Carly." I said. He let go of my hand with a confuse look. "What exactly did you hear, Sam?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I heard that it hurts remembering how it felt to shut down but you won't be too careful anymore so you're going to do it and with that I decided to stop eaves dropping." I replied.

"I was talking about you Sam. I can't be too careful anymore. I know you won't make the first move so I've decided that I need to reach out a little more. So I was about to ask you if you want to go out with –"I cut him off by placing my lips on his. I can't believe it's happening. I can't believe that we are finally getting together. I can't believe that he loves me to and I can't believe that he took the courage to love someone like me. A simple kiss turned into a passionate and deep one. His hands around my waist and my hands pulling his hair.

"— me?" He continued after all the kissing.

"Didn't you take that as a yes captain dorko?" I said. He smiled and spun me around. This is the happiest day of my life.

_You can't be to careful anymore__when all that is waiting for you__won't come any closer__you've got to reach a little more._

* * *

**That's it! I really hoped you enjoyed it. Oh btw. This is another installment from me to mine and musicfreak291's ****unofficial pact (or should i call it an official pact?) to write fics about the songs in Paramore's latest album (brand new eyes).**

******so yeah. Shoutout to musicfreak291! Check out his fics!**

_**P.S. Thank you Shen, my beta, for the grammar corrections.**_

_**P.P.S**_

_**oh and to those who follow me on tumblr. I'm iluvcookies16 by the way. just incase one of you are reading this LOL.**_


End file.
